My Sanctuary
by xxwhitecrossxx
Summary: Leon remembers a certain promise made to a certain someone. Short, oneshot. SquallRinoa. Influenced by Utada's PassionSanctuary. 1st fanfic in several years, so excuse the grammar and whatnot Please read and review!


A/N: Okay…first things first. This is my first fanfic in like…3-4 years so excuse the horribleness of it all. Second, I haven't played KHI in a looonnnggg time or FF8 for that matter so the quotes may not be exact and the timeline…well…there is no timeline ;; Let's just pretend it's after KHII? Didn't play that either. Let's just pretend it happens when all the heartless are gone, etc. Third, I've been wanting to write a Squall/Rinoa centered piece using those infamous quotes Squall said in FF8...I just never got around writing it…or anything for that matter until I heard Utada's "Passion" and "Sanctuary." Beautiful songs, I highly recommend for listening (maybe even with this fic? ;;) Alright, enough ranting and on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are the products of corporate giants like Disney and Square. I'm just "borrowing" them for this not-very-noteworthy-fan-based-story.

I think you guys can figure out who's speaking/thinking

* * *

**My Sanctuary**

* * *

If I keep on looking forward  
Will I meet you again?

The future stretches on forever  
I'd like to sit under a big sign,  
And watch the ages pass by

-Utada Hikaru "Passion

* * *

_Are you listening, Squall?_

…It's Leon. The name's Leon.

_Are you listening, Squall?_

…Whatever. Leave me alone.

_I was scared….really scared._

…...

_Can I tell you a story? I had a dream. It was a scary dream._

Stop.

_We make a promise. We promise to see-_

STOP.

_I can't remember where I'm supposed to meet you. I start to panic._

STOP IT!

…_I…I just want to see you so badly…_

Please…stop.

"Leon?" _Squall_…

Leon screwed his eyes shut and pressed the palms of his hands against them. Yuffie stood at the doorframe, concern evident in her brown eyes.

"Leon?" He let out an agitated sigh and waved her off dismissively, mumbling a feeble "I'm fine."

There was a fleeting look of hurt and disappointment in the young girl's eyes before it quickly melted away.

"Alright…if you need anything, you know where I am."

Yuffie gave Leon a half-hearted smile, attempting to lighten the mood, but she lingered at the door for a few moments before finally retreating into her own bedroom. Leon let his arms fall to his sides. There was some shuffling, a click, and then silence; Yuffie had gone to bed. Leon leaned over the balcony, his shoulders hunched over as if some great weight had been placed upon them. Letting out another sigh, he ran his fingers through his messy brown mane and looked up into the night sky. One sky. One destiny. One wish. A shooting star was all that was missing.

The streets were silent even though the Heartless had been gone for a good four days and three nights. Old habits die hard he supposed, yet it bothered him. Why wasn't there a celebration? Where were the fireworks, the balloons, and the high-pitched annoying laughter of children? Silence had been the last thing he'd expected from the town when he came back. It was as if…_as if they were mourning the things they left behind…and lost…as if they were sharing my pain…._

No. Stop. You have to stop this. You have to stop thinking about the past. About them. About HER!

Her…

…_I…I just want to see you so badly…_

She had her head bowed, embarrassed at her own truthfulness. A soft breeze caught stray strands of dark hair and the edges of her blue duster coat. Their eyes met, and time froze.

…I want to see you too…

_I don't want the future…I just want the present to stand still…so I can stay here with you._

Leon let the night's cool breeze wash over him. If only it could alleviate the burning pain and searing heartache within his being. The memories, though almost a decade old, were as fresh and vivid as if they had taken place a few moments ago. And with them came the reopening of wounds that hadn't even begun to heal. They didn't even have the time to scar.

A distant part of his mind drifted to another place, another time. A familiar orchestral piece was playing in the background. Bodies moved across the ballroom floor, hands clasped together tightly and feet barely touching the ground. He was looking for something. A shooting star. Someone. A girl. The music faded, the bodies disappeared, and the scene faded, but the girl remained. Smiling at him. Leon stared in disbelief as she glided in the air towards him. She stopped right in front of the balcony and clasped her hands behind her back.

_Dance with me?_

She giggled at his lack of response. She stretched out her hand to grasp his own, but there was no sense of touch. Where there should've been warmth, there was only a ghostly caress of nonexistent fingers. There was a 'clank' and Leon jerked forcefully back into reality. The girl disappeared. He shook his head from side to side as if to dispel a dream that hadn't quite stopped when something on the balcony floor caught his eye. He bent over to pick it up and froze, immediately realizing what that object was. The silver chain and rings glinted in the moon's light, giving them an unearthly, timeless aura.

This was her necklace…

He gingerly picked the item up. His eyes widened as another wave of realization hit him.

She had this on her when…then…how did it..?

He looked around, something had been rekindled in his eyes. When he saw that there was no one, he slowly drew his gaze upward. There! A shooting star. He closed his eyes. One wish. One promise he had almost forgotten.

I'll be here.

_Why?_

The reason why you couldn't find me was because we haven't promised yet.

_Promised..?_

"I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise."

Squall cradled the necklace to his chest and smiled.

_I'll be Here, too.  
_

_It's a promise._

_

* * *

_

You show me how to see,  
that nothing is whole and nothing is broken,  
In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary

-Utada Hikaru "Sanctuary"

-Fin-

* * *

A/N: I know the ending sounded sloppy and rushed but my brain's a puddle of goo and I apologizeT-T No wonder I gave up on writing XD Please review! It would be very much appreciated! 

And if you're still unsure of who was who, the italics was Rinoa. Thanks for reading


End file.
